Developers and manufacturers of modern computing systems promote efficient use of computing resources. This is particularly true with regard to power consumption. For example, prolonging battery life is especially beneficial for mobile computing devices. As such, efficient and smart power management is an objective in the development and manufacturing of all types of computing systems.